


Mr Wolf's Fourth Time

by MisterEAnon



Series: Mr Wolf/Nurse Giraffe Series [4]
Category: Toy Box Pals
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEAnon/pseuds/MisterEAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By now, the other toys know that Mr. Wolf has returned, even if he's yet to approach them or stick around when they visit Nurse Giraffe. But when Nurse Giraffe discovers Mr Wolf staring at Colt's roughhousing from afar, rock hard and drooling precum, will she be able to swallow her anxiety and be there for Mr Wolf when he learns about the possibility of sleeping with other boys? Or will she be too tempted to keep her loyal pet all to herself? One thing is certain: No matter who Mr Wolf ends up spending the night with, someone's going to be holding his leash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Wolf's Fourth Time

Nurse Giraffe should have known it would come to this.

She'd had a wonderful time with Mr Wolf, over the past few days. After discovering just how hot and bothered being a 'good boy' could make him- And especially being **her** Good Boy- She'd acquired a bright red leash and collar for him.

She thought she would die of embarrassment, but Mr Bun managed to contain his questions to a knowing smile when she'd asked him about it.

Mr Wolf had loved it, of course. As soon as she'd fit his collar to him, he'd refused to take it off. Tonight, she had been planning on keeping the leash on while she made sure her pet got lots of 'exercise'.

But now…

In the distance, Colt was roughhousing with Mr Bun after one of their periodic arguments. However, this time, it seemed like Colt had decided to prove to Mr Bun that his way of play was even better then being all 'stuffy', as he often accused Mr Bun of being.

In short, they had their dicks out. And Mr Wolf looked mesmerized.

She came up behind him, and tried not to feel too bad about it. She should have guessed that he'd want to play with the other toys more then her, now that he'd seen their new bodies. The only surprising thing was-

She paused in her inner-moping, glancing down at Mr Wolf's twitching cock, which was steadily drooling precum as he stared at Colt's stiff horse-shaft. Well, the surprising thing was that he was getting up to other boys.

...Was he just curious? As far as she knew, she was the first one he'd ever heard of sex with. He'd not have known that boys COULD play together like that.

She put her hoof on his shoulder, making him jump. “Mr Wolf… You want to go play with them too, don't you?”

He squirmed under her touch, looking caught. He didn't say anything at first, instead leaning into her side for comfort, surprising her.

“I… Seeing them do that makes me excited,” he admit, hiding his face against her. “But whenever I think about just… Going over there by myself, and…” He whined, clinging tighter to her as his anxiety won out over his speech.

Nurse Giraffe felt… Well, she felt like she couldn't exactly sort out her feelings. Relieved? Worried? She was glad he wasn't abandoning her for the other toys, but she didn't want him to be too shy to approach the other toys, ignoring how intensely hypocritical that was.

She took a deep breath. “Tell me honestly. Do you want to play with Colt like that up close?”

He leaned away, peeking up at her face. “Yes, but-”

He stopped as she clicked his leash to his collar, giving it a tug. “C'mon, boy. I have a plan.”

 

(* * *)

 

Oh fluff, this was a horrible plan.

She squirmed nervously, leash tightly clenched in her hoof. It didn't seem all that bad when she was making arrangements… Colt, for one had been excited to finally get to play with Mr Wolf, and doubly so for the fact he'd even get to cum while doing it.

Boys.

But now that she was actually here, with Mr Wolf and Colt, she was nervous. Mr Wolf was nervous too, and without her support, he admit he wasn't sure if he'd be brave enough to let his desire overcome his anxiety.

That's why she was here. She felt a little out of place… Both Colt and Mr Wolf were naked, but she was still in full nurse attire.

Colt was ready to go, of course, and looked a little bemused at the way Mr Wolf didn't seem to be able to look anyone in the eye. “So… You guys ready to go?” he asked, confident but a little uncertain.

She didn't really know how to start this. And she kind of had to, really: Mr Wolf certainly wasn't going to take charge. He never did, until his instincts were sufficiently roused. She reached down, reassuringly stroking her puppy's ears. What to do?

…Well, she knew one thing that always made Mr Wolf obey, but could that even work here?

She leaned forward, whispering in Colt's ear. “When he gets down, put your- Horsehood on his face, and play along,” she urged, already internally wincing at her choice of words.

(Horsehood? Really? No, no: She couldn't focus on that now. She had a mission.)

She leaned back, tugging on the leash and getting Mr Wolf's attention. “Get down, pet. On all fours, like a good boy,” she ordered.

He stiffened, but automatically found himself getting into position. He wiggled, feeling himself already starting to stiffen up a little-

“Tail up. Show off your tailhole for us… And start sniffing,” she continued, giving Colt a *look*. After a moment, the horse got it, and draped his half-flaccid member across Mr Wolf's face.

She bit her lip. There was something she found undeniably attractive about the way he readily hiked his tail up, baring his body for her like that. He looked so vulnerable, so submissive. He obediently started to sniff at Colt's cock, gently nuzzling and huffing at it. She was utterly unsurprised to see that the scent of colt's dick, the sight of it laid across his snout easily turned him on all the way, hard and drooling precum onto the floor.

She tentatively rubbed his raised tail, making it brush past her hoof as he started to wag. “Take him into your muzzle, pet. Suck his cock. Drool for me, show me how much you love the taste,” she ordered. Was that sexy? It sounded kinda sexy.

As she occupied herself by trying not to stare at his tail-hole too much, Mr Wolf eagerly obeyed, opening his muzzle and inexpertly sliding Colt's shaft in, gazing up at the horse toy. He made a soft huff when Colt pressed his hooves to the sides of his head, starting to hump into his mouth… But he was told to suck.

He sucked, like a good boy.

Nurse Giraffe shook her head quietly. Where was she- Right. She reached down, idly giving Mr Wolf's twitching cock a stroke. “What do you think, Colt? Is my puppy good at sucking you?” she asked, pretending she didn't notice how awkward she felt.

Colt was panting, hooves holding Mr Wolf's head still as he shamelessly humped away. “You're darn right he is,” he agreed. “I bet I could cum right in his mouth from this!”

Mr Wolf's cock flexed and shot a particularly strong streak of precum at the news. He liked the sound of that, for sure. But… Nurse Giraffe knew that was only half of the fun. She still had to introduce him to the other half, right?

“Not this time,” she started, tugging on Mr Wolf's leash. “Pull back, pet. Don't stop drooling,” she said, looking between his leaking maw and Colt's stiff cock. Goodness, but that was a lot. “You did good… You got Mr Colt all slicked up and ready for the next part,” she cooed, pointedly ignoring Colt's reflexive 'I'm not a mister!” without reacting.

She squirmed. On impulse, she leaned her long head neck over, kissing the messily drooling wolf. He blushed deeply, pressing his tongue firmly against hers. His kiss was hot, and wet, so wet, and-

Oh goodness he was still drooling. She could only kiss him for a few seconds before she had to swallow.

There was something almost unbearably hot, so undeniably sexual about a kiss so sloppy and passionate, she actually had to swallow his taste just to keep going. It was intensely arousing, even if it was just a kiss. She withdrew, rubbing her legs together and hoping her sudden wetness wouldn't soak through her panties.

She stood up, straightening out her skirt. “R-right. Good… Good boy. Turn around, now- Face me, and show Colt your tail-hole,” she encouraged. As he did so, shuffling around on all fours, she leaned down once more to nuzzle noses with him.

“That's a good boy. Now, Colt is going to mount you, and you're going to… Take it until you both cum. If you cum first, you have to let him keep going.” She was internally wincing at how bad a… Dom? Dominatrix? She didn't even know what her role was called here. But Mr Wolf didn't seem to mind at all, just gazing up at her with the same reverence he often showed for her. It never failed to make her blush, and it worked this time as well.

Colt firmly pressed his well-lubricated cock into Mr Wolf's rear, idly grinding between his cheeks for a few seconds, before pressing inside a little too hard, making him wince and whine loudly in protest. Immediately, Nurse Giraffe glared protectively at Colt, crossing her arms. “So help me, Colt, if you don't go easy on my puppy I'm going to slip you something that'll keep you soft for a week!” she threatened, making him gulp.

“Y-yes Ma'am,” the horse nervously replied, easing up and going slower. Nurse Giraffe was surprised at herself… She- Well, yes, she did almost certainly have the ability. She always seemed to have whatever medicine was required in her magic medicine cabinet, and that had definitely included things to spice up the sex lives of the toys. But she'd never actually considered doing such a mean thing to some of the other toys, it just wasn't like her.

But when he hurt her little Wolf, she snapped at him without pause. Was she getting too much into her role? Or did she want to protect her pet more then she'd realized?

Her thoughts were troubled, but Mr Wolf wasn't. After Colt eased up, he had a chance to get used to the feeling of being so full, he slowly relaxed, biting his lip as he clenched down around him. It felt… Good. His whimper turned into soft panting as he tentatively started to back up into it, wanting more.

Nurse Giraffe was distracted from her fretting at the sight of Mr Wolf trying to take more of Colt's cock. Colt was sweating, not picking up the pace. “Well? My pet obviously wants it. Isn't that right, boy?” She waited, and when Mr Wolf nodded, she stroked down his back. “Good. Fuck him,” she directed Colt.

The horse seemed a little nervous at first, but he forgot about his worry about as soon as he started to grind away, the pleasure easily soothing him. Just about every toy was tight around his equine shaft, and Mr Wolf was no exception.

Nurse Giraffe wasn't quite so sure, though. She- Well, admittedly, she had basically no experience whatsoever watching the other toys rut. But Mr Wolf loved it when she stimulated his prostrate. If she was in control-

If she was in control, Mr Wolf would had cum already.

And, she had to admit to herself, she wanted to see him cum. She wanted to see it a lot. Could she-?

She stood up, taking a deep breath. She could, for him. She sidled up behind Colt making him stiffen as she wrapped her hooves around his hips. “G-geez, Nurse, I didn't think you were gonna join i-”

“Ssh,” she hushed him, firmly pulling him out. “You're not hitting Mr Wolf's sweet spot. You've got to go deep, like...” She eyed his cock, angling it by turning Colt's hips, manually pushing them to make the horse penetrate her pet once more. “Just a little more, like… This.”

Mr Wolf gasped as he felt the stiff head prod at his prostate, making him whimper. But this time, it wasn't a whimper of pain.

It was a sound of need.

It didn't take long for Colt to learn, soon thrusting away without her guidance, his humps starting to firmly tap against Mr Wolf's sweet spot, over and over. It seemed like it was barely a few seconds before Mr Wolf came, giving a muffled cry as he bit his lip, hot, thick cum spilling out onto the floor beneath him.

And then, barely fifteen seconds later, he did it again as Nurse Giraffe put her hoof to her mouth.

Oh no. What was it she'd said? She'd told them… He had to keep going until Colt came, too.

As time went on, she grew more and more worried. Colt's climax wasn't building nearly as fast as Mr Wolf's was. He started to give low, soft whines, and she crouched down next to his face, gently cupping his cheek. “Do you want to stop, Mr Wolf? I promise-”

She cut herself off as he shook his head weakly, biting his lip even harder as he came a fifth time. She kissed his nose. “Oh, Mr Wolf. You don't need to stay quiet like that. Here, let me help you.”

She kissed him, then, and she held it. She kissed him as he gave weak howls of pleasure into her mouth, as he suddenly surged with passion every time he came. And it looked like he wasn't running dry, either… There was a very sizable puddle rapidly growing underneath him.

It seemed like he'd climaxed at least thirty times by the time Colt finally moaned out, slamming his hips in one final time, unloading his cum deep inside the wolf. He stayed buried for a long time, and Nurse Giraffe was shocked to see how much cum finally started gushing out around his cock. There was so much of it, all at once! And with how deep most of the cum was...

Mr Wolf had the breath knocked out of him by Colt's final thrusts. As the horse finally came, Mr Wolf's intense virility finally appeared to run out, leaving him breathlessly gasping and moaning on the floor, arms collapsing under him as only his ass remained raised, speared on Colt's cock. He was weakly shivering, his cock impotently twitching and jerking as he dry-fired, orgasms wracking his body and mind with no cum left to give.

She couldn't deal with the huge puddle of cum right now… Frankly, she was entirely tempted to just start licking it off the floor, no matter how unsanitary. She didn't, of course, and instead gently tugged on Mr Wolf's leash.

It was time for aftercare.

 

(* * *)

 

Nurse Giraffe knew a lot about how to care for toys.

That included aftercare, as much as she was inexperienced with sex compared to all the rest.

She'd told Colt to clean up the mess, or to enlist the other toy's help in doing so. He looked like he was going to argue, but there must have been something in the way she'd been looking at him, since he just swallowed and nodded instead.

So now, she was back in the usual place where she'd been sleeping with Mr Wolf, in a quiet corner tucked away. Actually sleeping, anyway. She lied him down, and was now cuddled up with him, nuzzling against him.

“So-”

He rumbled, brushing a paw down her back. “I'm sure I'm fine.”

She pressed her hooves together. “But you came so much! S-so fast. And…” She stopped talking, leaning closer and hiding her face past his shoulder-  
He pushed her back, looking concerned. “And?” He looked concerned, and she knew she wasn't going to be able to get out of answering.

She sighed, looking away. “It's… Stupid,” she said-

“It's bothering you. Tell me,” he encouraged, making her sniff and pat his chest.

“When did you start being the one looking after me?” she murmured halfheartedly, trying to pin down the source of her low feelings.

She knew why she felt that way. She wished she didn't.

“It's just… After I taught him how, Colt made you cum so much. So often. And… I don't think I could give you that kind of pleasure,” she mumbled, scooting down the bed so she could press the side of her face into his chest, cheek rubbing into his fur. “Watching you make such a huge, wet mess… It was hot. And now, I guess I'm just worried you'll want to go play with them, when they can make you feel like that… Instead of me.”

He rumbled discontentedly, not bothering to put his feelings into words for a moment. He slowly sat up, bringing her with him, and tilted her chin up with a digit, making her look him in the eyes.

“I like you for you. I like the way you make me feel inside, not outside,” he stated, before tilting his head. “Stay here,” he told her, slowly padding away.

As she waited, she hid underneath the covers, clutching the blanket around her. Why was he gone? What was he doing?

She'd never realized how fast she'd gotten used to feeling him lying next to her at night until he was gone.

Just as she was starting to worry he wouldn't come back, he returned, padding the range of a little socket-mounted night-light nearby.

“Here,” he offered, offering her… A gift? She reached forward to accept it, peering down into her hooves.

It was his red collar. But now, roughly taped onto it from all sides, was a piece of paper with a line of writing on the outside.

Property of Nurse Giraffe.

“I like to be a good boy. But I always like being your good boy more then the others,” he admit sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “…What do you think…?”

She kissed him. “I think,” she whispered in his ear as she ended the kiss and placing it on his neck with a soft click, “That tomorrow I'm going to embroider it in with sewing thread."

As she drifted off into his arms that night, she realized her concerns over him were truly laid to rest. He was such a good boy, relieving her like that.

She gently hooked her chin over his shoulder.

He was her good boy, now and forever.


End file.
